Sweet And Bitter
by Lee Hyun Ri
Summary: [DISCONTINUE] Setelah orangtuanya di bunuh. Sungmin hendak di jual ke tempat prostitusi khusus gay, namun siapa sangka sosok Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja muncul dan nekad membawanya kabur dari tempat itu. Bisakah mereka lolos? . KYUMIN FICT/ YAOI/ Rate T to M/ DLDR! CH.2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet And Bitter**

**.**

**KyuMin's Fiction written by © Lee Hyun Ri**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Chara and all of content in this fict belong to God. But this fict totally Mine! Bash or Flame are not allowed here. Don't copast without my permission.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI | OOC | typo (es) | Bad Grammer | Bad EYD | Mainstream idea**

**.**

**Rate : T to M**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**-oooo-**

**.**

BUG

Tubuh tegap para _bodyguard_ itu tampak sedikit goyah akibat pukulan telak seorang _namja_ paruhbaya. Siwon –_namja_ paruhbaya pelaku pemukulan tadi- tampak menggeram marah. Sekali lagi ia memukul geram para anak buahnya yang telah gagal melaksanakan perintahnya seraya mengumpat kasar. Para anak buah Siwon tersebut tampak memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani memandang sosok sang bos. Mereka tahu Siwon adalah orang yang begitu tempramen. Jangankan hanya memukul, membunuh pun ia tega.

"Bodoh kalian semua! Menangkap bocah seperti itu saja tidak becus! Sekarang cari lagi dia dan bawa kemari! Jangan biarkan dia lolos lagi. Atau keluarga kalian yang akan jadi taruhannya!"

Sontak seluruh _bodyguard _Siwon saling berpandangan gugup. Sekali lagi, Siwon bukanlah orang yang mau berbelas kasih. Menghabisi keluarga para _bodyguard_ itu pun hanya perkara mudah baginya.

Siwon memang tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya, bahkan sebelum ini ia sudah membuktikannya. Ia benar-benar menghabisi salah satu mantan _bodyguard-_nya yang di anggapnya tak berguna karena telah menolak perintahnya.

Ah, kalian tentu bertanya-tanya bukan, bisnis apa sebenarnya yang tengah di geluti oleh Siwon? Pria paruhbaya –namun tetap gagah- itu mempekerjakan para pemuda di bawah umur di sebuah tempat prostitusi khusus gay yang di kelolanya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak _namja_ yang menjadi korbannya disini.

Dan petaka yang menimpa salah satu mantan _bodyguard_-nya itu terjadi dua minggu yang lalu.

_Hari itu… hari dimana semua petaka itu dimulai. Sesosok namja manis tampak menatap polos tempat kediaman Siwon seperti tengah mencari seseorang. Siwon tampak terpana menatap sosok namja mungil tersebut. Seketika seringai terpampang di wajah tegasnya. Sepertinya ia tengah merencanakan sesuatu._

_Bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba saja, sang –mantan- bodyguard yang saat itu masih bekerja padanya, tampak memekik seraya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada sosok namja mungil itu. _

"_Kau mengenalnya, Lee Youngwoon?" tanya Siwon kepada –mantan- bodyguard-nya itu. sang bodyguard –Youngwoon- tampak mengangguk bangga._

"_Ne, Tuan. Dia putraku, Lee Sungmin," ujar Kangin seraya menghampiri Sungmin. Seulas senyum licik semakin merekah di bibir joker Siwon. Bukankah ini suatu keberuntungan baginya? Namja manis itu mungkin saja bisa menghasilkan keuntungan berlipat baginya. _

**.**

**-oooo-**

**.**

Sungmin tampak berjalan mengendap memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Sudah tiga hari semenjak kematian orangtuanya ia kabur dari sini. Sungmin sungguh tak menyangka orangtuanya akan pergi dengan cara seperti ini.

Ingatan itu kembali berkelebat di kepala Sungmin, ingatan saat dimana ia manyaksikan kematian orangtuanya tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Orang-orang itu… dengan kejinya memukuli orangtuanya hingga tewas. Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata Sungmin, saat mengingat bagaimana orangtuanya menolak ketika rombongan orang biadab itu memaksanya untuk bekerja di tempat prostitusi yang di kelola Siwon. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, tepat sehari setelah pemakaman orangtuanya, orang-orang itu kembali menghampiri Sungmin dan berusaha menculiknya namun sungguh beruntung ia bisa kabur.

Sungmin menghela napas gusar. Sesekali ia bergidik jijik saat teringat ketika orang-orang itu memaksanya menjual diri. Menjual dirinya? Huh, yang benar saja. Sampai mati pun ia tak akan sudi.

Sungmin berjalan letih menyusuri rumahnya yang telah sepi. Ia terpaksa kabur beberapa hari yang lalu meninggalkan rumah ini. Orang-orang itu begitu gigih mengejarnya.

Beberapa kali Sungmin melakukan perlawanan pada orang-orang itu, namun apa daya, dia hanya sendiri. Lagipula bisa apa dia yang hanya seorang _namja_ berusia Sembilan belas tahun? Melawan pun tak akan berhasil. Jadi sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk kabur dan bersembunyi. Dan ketika di rasanya sudah aman, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

**.**

**-oooo-**

**.**

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya begitu kaku saat ini. Pandangannya berubah gelap. Seketika ia tersadar. Ah, rupanya ada sebuah kain yang menutupi matanya, tangannya pun dalam keadaan terikat. Sial, rupanya saat ia tertidur tadi. Segerombolan orang yang berniat menculiknya kemarin datang dan berhasil mendapatkannya.

Sungmin menggeram tak jelas. Saat ini mulutnya tengah di sumpal dengan sebuah kain. Sial, bisa-bisanya ia lengah tadi.

Sungmin bisa merasakan kalau saat ini ia tengah berada di sebuah mobil yang ia rasa melaju ke kediaman Siwon. Yah, sudah jelas. Memang siapa lagi yang begitu bernafsu menculiknya?

Tiba-tiba saja mobil tersebut berhenti dan beberapa sosok yang berada di dalam mobil bersama Sungmin tadi bergegas keluar. Salah seorang diantara mereka bergegas menyeret Sungmin keluar dari mobil.

Sekuat tenaga Sungmin berusaha berontak. Namun sia-sia, sepertinya para orang suruhan Siwon ini benar-benar tak ingin ia lolos lagi seperti kemarin.

Dengan kasar, sosok tersebut menyeret Sungmin menuju sebuah gedung. Dari luar gedung itu memang tampak biasa, namun siapa sangka di dalamnya merupakan tempat dimana para kalangan gay berkumpul.

Sungmin merasakan perutnya mual, aroma alkohol menguar di ruangan ini. Namun seolah tak peduli, para anak buah Siwon itu kembali menyeretnya menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada jauh dari hingar bingar musik di tempat tadi.

.

.

.

Siwon tampak menatap puas hasil kerja para anak buahnya. Akhirnya bocah itu jatuh juga ke tangannya. Perlahan Siwon mulai meraba lembut pipi Sungmin. Tak lama kemudian tangannya merambat naik ke ikatan mata Sungmin dan membukanya perlahan.

Sungmin tampak menatap Siwon murka. Namun seolah tak peduli dengan arti tatapan Sungmin, Siwon kembali membuka ikatan demi ikatan pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Kau?! Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau, pembunuh?!" umpat Sungmin geram. Namun bukannya marah, Siwon justru tertawa melihat tatapan menantang Sungmin.

"Itu 'lah akibatnya jika tak mau menuruti perintahku, manis," ujar Siwon seraya membelai lembut pipi Sungmin. Dengan kasar, Sungmin menepis tangan tersebut. Sungmin berniat untuk pergi dari sini. Namun sial, penjagaan begitu ketat. _Bodyguard _Siwon berada dimana-mana.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin geram. Suaranya terdengar bergetar saat ini. Jujur saja, perasaan takut mulai menyeruak dalam dirinya. Namun ia tak boleh kalah. Ia tak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapan tua bangka ini.

"Kau bertanya apa maksudku? Tentu saja maksudku adalah ayahmu… ayahmu yang tak mau menuruti perintahku. Aku sudah meminta baik-baik padanya agar mau menyerahkan putranya yang manis padaku namun ia malah menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sekarang kau lihat sendiri akibatnya 'kan akibat menetang keinginan Cho Siwon?" ujar Siwon seraya menatap remeh pada tubuh Sungmin yang di penuhi memar.

"Kau baj*ngan!" umpat Sungmin seraya berusaha mencekik leher Siwon. Namun _bodyguard _Siwon bekerja cepat. Bergegas mereka menghalangi Sungmin dan memukul namja itu kencang.

Siwon tersenyum sinis kemudian berbalik berjalan menuju mejanya di ruangan itu. Tubuh Sungmin kembali di ikat dan di jaga ketat oleh _bodyguard_ Siwon. Sungguh Sungmin merasa tubuhnya begitu lemah saat ini. Ia belum makan sejak dua hari yang lalu, dan sekarang ia mendapat pukulan bertubu-tubi. Tubuhnya terasa remuk sakarang.

**.**

**-oooo-**

**.**

Sesosok pemuda berparas tampan dan bertubuh tinggi tampak menatap jijik bangunan di hadapannya. ia mengumpat dalam hati, bisa-bisanya sang _Appa_ menyuruhnya mengantarkan dokumen yang lupa ia bawa ke tempat ini.

Pemuda itu menatap ragu sebuah dokumen di tangannya. Entah dokumen apa itu, ia tak peduli. Jujur saja, ia begitu membenci pekerjaan sang _Appa_. Apa-apaan itu? menjual para _namja_ kepada para gay hidung belang? Huh, yang benar saja. Dan sekarang Siwon menyuruhnya ke mari untuk mengantarkan dokumen ini kemari?

"Jangan persulit dirimu Cho Kyuhyun. Cukup masuk, serahkan ini, lalu pergi," ujar pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu bermonolog. Dengan langkah cepat ia memasuki tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin muntah. Bau alkohol menguar dimana-mana. Belum lagi di sekelilingnya tampak para _namja_ tengah menari mengikuti hentakan musik. Kyuhyun berjalan was-was.

Tepat di sudut ruangan tiba-tiba saja mata Kyuhyun menangkap pemandangan yang menjijikan baginya. Disana, di sudut ruangan itu, tampak dua orang pemuda saling berciuman panas. Tangan salah seorang dari mereka –yang Kyuyun tebak adalah uke- tampak dengan jelas menggerayangi tubuh sang seme.

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun jijik dengan semua itu, namun matanya tak bisa lepas dari sana. Perlahan tangan sang uke mulai beralih menuju restleting celana sang seme dan mengusapnya perlahan. Kyuhyun merasakan keringat dingin mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Oh, ayolah, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat adegan seperti ini.

PUK

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat di belakangnya telah berdiri sesosok pria kecil tengah tersenyum –errr- menggoda padanya.

"Kenapa hanya menontonnya? Kau tertarik melakukan seperti mereka? Aku bisa membantumu," ujar pria itu menggoda. Sontak Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. Apa-apaan ini? Ia tahu ia tampan, setiap wanita memujanya. Namun… ini pertama kalinya seorang pria merayunya. Dan rasanya benar-benar… menakutkan!

"Ti-tidak terimakasih. Aku harus pergi, selamat tinggal," ujar Kyuhyun buru-buru dan bergegas pergi dari sana meninggalkan sang namja yang menggodanya tadi dengan tatapan bingung.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega ketika pintu ruangan Siwon berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Huuh… yang tadi itu… mengerikan sekali. Hey, apa dia gila? Jelas-jelas aku ini _namja_ normal!" rutuk Kyuhyun bermonolog. Dengan segera ia membenahi penampilannya yang cukup berantakan dan bergegas mengetuk pintu ruangan Siwon.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tak suka. Oh, ia memang tak begitu menyukai sang _Appa_. _Appa_-nya begitu semena-mena. Jujur saja Kyuhyun muak dengan semua tingkah laku _Appa_-nya selama ini. Dan yang paling memuakan baginya adalah bisnis yang tengah di geluti Siwon saat ini.

"Kau sudah datang Kyuhyun-_ah_? mana dokumen yang ku minta?" tanya Siwon datar. Tanpa banyak bicara, bergegas Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah dokumen di tangannya kepada sang _Appa_.

Kyuhyun tampak terdiam beberapa saat menanti ucapan Siwon selanjutnya, namun tiba-tiba saja matanya terantuk pada sosok manis yang tengah terikat tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah manis yang tampak lunglai tersebut. Wajahnya di penuhi memar.

Beberapa saat kemudian tanpa di sangka sosok manis itu tampak mengangkat kepalanya, seketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

DEG

Kyuhyun menatap dalam pada sosok tersebut. Hingga saat tiba-tiba suara sang _Appa _membuyarkan keterpanaannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Cho Kyuhyun? lebih baik kau cepat pulang," perintah Siwon tegas. Sepertinya ia menyadari mengarah kemana tatapan Kyuhyun sedari tadi.

"_N-Ne, Appa_," ujar Kyuhyun pasrah. dengan pelan ia mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Namun sesaat ia kembali menatap wajah manis yang menyita perhatiannya tadi. Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Seketika Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya menjerit. Sosok itu… sosok manis itu seolah tengah memohon pertolongannya melalui tatapan mata tersebut.

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruangan Siwon pelan, namun samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara Siwon yang tengah memerintah anak buahnya.

'_Lee Joon, cepat bawa bocah ini ke kamar paling ujung di lantai dua lalu suruh dia obati lukanya. Aku akan menjualnya malam ini.'_

**.**

**-oooo-**

**.**

Kyuhyun tampak tak tenang dalam tidurnya. Berulang kali ia membolak balik posisinya mencoba mencari posisi nyaman, namun tetap saja ia merasa tak tenang. Entah kenapa tatapan sosok manis di ruangan Siwon itu terus membayanginya. Tatapan itu seolah memanggilnya.

"Arrghh…"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar. Bergegas ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menatap jam beker yang berada di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

20.00

Ini belum terlalu malam. Semoga saja sosok itu belum di jual oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun begitu yakin akan keputusannya kali ini. Ia harus membantu sosok manis tersebut. Ia sendiri juga sudah muak dengan semua kelakuan _Appa_-nya.

Dengan sigap, ia segera menyambar jaket dan dompetnya lalu bergegas keluar dari rumah.

**.**

**-oooo-**

**.**

Sungmin tampak duduk termangu di atas tempat tidurnya. Sudah tiga jam ia berada di ruangan yang sekarang menjadi kamarnya ini. Luka-lukanya sudah di obati, namun perasaan geram sekaligus takut itu masih tetap bersarang di benak Sungmin.

"Cih, apa-apaan ini. Kenapa sekarang aku terlihat seperti seorang _yeoja_ yang hendak di jual?" decih Sungmin sinis. Sungguh, ia benar-benar merutuki nasib yang sama sekali tak berpihak padanya. Lihatlah, bahkan sebentar lagi ia harus merelakan keperjakaannnya pada seorang laki-laki. Akan terasa lebih baik jika yang mengambil keperjakaannya adalah _yeoja_. Tapi ini… heuh, membayangkannya pun Sungmin tak mau.

TOK TOK TOK

Seketika tubuh Sungmin menegang. Apa itu orangnya?

Sungmin bergidik takut saat pintu itu mulai terbuka. Sosok di balik pintu itu kini tengah sepenuhnya masuk ke kamar dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sungmin.

"Hey, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya sosok itu setengah berbisik. Sontak Sungmin menatap bingung pada sosok aneh tersebut. Penampilan sosok itu jauh dari bayangan Sungmin. Sungmin pikir yang akan menyewanya malam ini adalah seorang bos-bos tua genit. Namun yang ada di hadapannya malah sesosok _namja_ dengan wajah yang tidak terlihat jelas. Sosok itu memakai jaket tebal dan sebuah topi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Entah kemana perginya rasa takutnya tadi.

"Kau… tidak mengenaliku? Ini aku… Kyuhyun, orang yang bertemu denganmu tadi sore," ujar sosok itu seraya membuka topinya. Sungmin terbelalak kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari rasa kagetnya.

"Aku? Tentu saja menyelamatkanmu. _Kajja,_ kita harus cari jalan keluar," ujar Kyuhyun. namun…

DRAP DRAP

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah panik. sepertinya ada orang yang berjalan kemari. Tanpa pikir panjang, bergegas ia menindih tubuh Sungmin yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidur di kamar itu. Belum sempat Sungmin mengajukan protes, tiba-tiba saja bibir tebal Kyuhyun keburu melumat dalam bibirnya. Sungmin terbelalak kaget. Apa-apaan _namja_ ini? Ia berusaha untuk berontak, namun…

KRIEET

"Ma-maaf, tuan. Saya tak tahu anda sudah datang. Sekali lagi maaf, silakan lanjutkan aktifitas anda," ujar anak buah Siwon itu panik dan bergegas menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendesah lega, dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari tubuh Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin tampak memerah.

"Mi-_mian_… aku benar-benar refleks menciummu tadi," ujar Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa mengeluarkannya dari sini?

"Aku tahu satu jalan keluar melalui pintu belakang. _Kajja_ kita pergi sebelum anak buah _Appa_-ku muncul lagi," ujar Kyuhyun dan bergegas menarik tangan Sungmin.

**.**

**-oooo-**

**.**

Siwon tampak fokus pada dokumen dihadapannya, saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang menggebrak kasar mejanya. Siwon mendongak menatap sang pelaku penggebrakan. Siwon menatap bingung pada sosok tersebut. Bukankah itu Tuan Jang? Orang yang mem-_booking_ Sungmin malam ini.

"Ada apa Tuan Jang? Sungmin sudah menunggumu di kamar paling ujung di lantai dua," ujar Siwon berusaha tenang.

"Kau mau membodohiku? Tidak ada siapapun disana!"

.

.

Siwon beserta anak buahnya menatap tak percaya. Kamar itu benar benar kosong.

"Junho! Bukankah ku suruh kau tadi mengecek Sungmin di kamar ini?!" tanya Siwon geram.

"N-_ne_, Tuan… tadi Sungmin ada disini Tuan, aku melihatnya sendiri. Ia sedang bersama pria… aku pikir itu tuan Jang…" ujar Junho takut-takut.

"_Mwo_? Apa maksudmu? Aku baru saja tiba disini dan sudah tak menemukan Sungmin disini! Kalian jangan coba-coba membodohiku!" ujar Tuan Jang geram.

BRAK

Sontak seluruh orang disana tersentak kaget.

"Suara apa itu?"

"Sepertinya berasal dari arah belakang gedung, Tuan…"

"Jangan-jangan… cepat periksa gedung bagian belakang!"

.

.

.

.

BRAK

"Aww…"

Sungmin memegangi kakinya yang terasa nyeri. Tanpa sengaja ia terpeleset saat memanjat pagar yang lumayan tinggi tadi. Beruntung Kyuhyun bergegas memapahnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara beberapa orang berlari menuju ke tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada.

"Oh, tidak. Mereka sadar kalau kita kabur. Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Masih bisa jalan?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

"_Ne_, ku rasa aku masih kuat berlari."

"ITU MEREKA!"

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun bergerak menggamit lengan Sungmin dan membawanya lari dari sana. Tak tinggal diam, anak buah Siwon pun berlari menyusul mereka.

"Cho Kyuhyun…" desis Siwon tajam.

**.**

**-oooo-**

**.**

Kyuhyun terus berlari seraya menggandeng lengan Sungmin agar tak terpisah darinya. Sudah sejauh ini mereka berlari namun orang-orang itu tetap saja mengejarnya. Kyuhyun mendengus frustasi. Matanya menatap nyalang ke sekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya terantuk pada sebuah bangunan tua yang tak terpakai. Tanpa pikir panjang ia bergegas menarik Sungmin kesana.

.

.

.

"Kemana mereka?" tanya salah seorang dari anak buah Siwon.

"Aku yakin tadi mereka berlari kesini. Pasti mereka belum jauh. Sekarang kita berpencar!" ujar Lee Joon memerintah rekan-rekannya.

.

.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun tampak mengintip dari tempat persembunyiannya. Di dekapannya tampak Sungmin yang tengah bersandar lelah di dadanya. Sungmin tampak begitu lemas.

Merasa gerombolan tersebut sudah pergi bergegas Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke Sungmin.

"Hey, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"_Ne, gwaenchana_. Apa mereka sudah pergi?"

"Sepertinya sudah. Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu disini. Kelihatannya kau sudah tak sanggup lagi berjalan," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kau… kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Sungmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi. Seketika Kyuhyun mulai merasa salah tingkah. Ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku… aku hanya tak tega seorang _yeoja_ harus berada di tempat seperti itu. Jadi aku rasa aku harus menyelamatkanmu," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa beban. Sungmin tampak menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Apa dia bilang? _Yeoja_?

"Siapa yang kau maksud _yeoja_?"

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja kau, _Agasshi_…" ujar Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku? _Yeoja_? Lihat baik-baik! Aku ini _namja_!" ujar Sungmin tak terima. Sontak Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lekat. Sosok di hadapannya itu begitu manis. Rambutnya tampak lembut memanjang hingga ke leher, matanya terlihat sendu seperti mata kelinci, belum lagi bibirnya yang menggoda…

'_Mau mencoba menipuku, eoh.' _Ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Jangan bercanda, _Agasshi_…" ujar Kyuhyun seraya melirik Sungmin menilai, "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Sudah jelas-jelas kau ini _yeoja_!" ujar Kyuhyun masih yakin dengan pendapatnya. Sungmin tampak membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Pemuda dihadapannya ini… benar-benar keras kepala.

"_Ya_! Kau masih tak percaya juga?" dengan seenaknya Sungmin menggamit lengan Kyuhyun dan menyentuhkannya di dadanya.

"Y-_ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun panik. Namun seketika ia merasa aneh. Dadanya… rata?

"Apa masih belum cukup? Lalu kau pikir kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat prostitusi khusus gay? Jelas karena aku _namja_! Dasar bodoh!" umpat Sungmin kesal. Sementara itu Kyuhyun tampak melongo tak percaya.

'_Jadi… dia namja? Dan jantungku berdebar kencang ketika bersamanya… bersama seorang namja?'_

**.**

**CONTINUE/DISCONTINUE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet And Bitter**

**.**

**KyuMin's Fiction written by © Lee Hyun Ri**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Chara and all of content in this fict belong to God. But this fict totally Mine! Bash or Flame are not allowed here. Don't copast without my permission.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI | OOC | typo (es) | Bad Grammer | Bad EYD | Mainstream idea**

**.**

**Rate : T to M**

**.**

**~enJOY this fict~**

**.**

**-Chapter 2-**

**.**

**-oooo-**

**.**

"_Apa masih belum cukup? Lalu kau pikir kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat prostitusi khusus gay? Jelas karena aku namja! Dasar bodoh!" umpat Sungmin kesal. Sementara itu Kyuhyun tampak melongo tak percaya._

'_Jadi… dia namja? Dan jantungku berdebar kencang ketika bersamanya… bersama seorang namja?'_

**.**

Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan tatapan bingungnya. Sepertinya _namja_ itu benar-benar sulit untuk percaya dengan ucapan Sungmin barusan. Tapi… jelas-jelas ia sudah membuktikannya sendiri kalau dada makhluk manis di hadapannya itu rata.

Dan lagi… yang lebih membuat Kyuhyun tercekat adalah, kenapa jantungnya sempat berdetak kencang saat melihat _namja_ manis itu di ruangan Siwon? Bahkan saat mereka bersembunyi tadi pun, Kyuhyun masih merasakan debaran tak biasa namun menyenangkan itu di dadanya.

Kyuhyun tampak menggelengkan kepalanya pelan berusaha menormalkan hatinya yang ia rasa mulai tak sinkron dengan logikanya.

'_Tidak, tidak. Aku ini straight… aku bahkan suka melihat yeoja berdada besar. Mana mungkin aku tertarik pada namja. Ini pasti karena rasa kemanusiaanku yang besar, makanya aku nekad menolongnya. Ya, pasti begitu…'_

Batin Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Bahkan ia tak menyadari kalau pemuda –kelewat- manis di hadapannya kini tengah memandangnya bingung sekaligus jengah.

.

.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun jengah. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa ada _namja_ sebodoh ini. Sungmin memutar bola matanya secara imajiner kemudian menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun.

"Hey, sampai kapan kau mau memasang ekspresi bodoh seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin datar. Tak ayal Kyuhyun pun tersentak kembali ke alam nyata.

"Bodoh sekali aku… ku pikir kau _yeoja_ makanya aku nekad menolongmu… aish, bagaimana ini? Kalau kita sampai tertangkap, _Appa_ bisa membunuhku," ujar Kyuhyun frustasi. Bayangan akan murkanya Siwon sudah terpampang jelas di benaknya. Sungmin menatap pemuda tampan di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Jadi… kau menyesal karena telah menolongku?"

Seketika Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan tak enak menyeruak di benaknya. Perkataan Sungmin barusan seakan-akan menohok tepat di jantungnya, wajah manis di hadapannya itu tampak meredup, Kyuhyun meringis tak enak, ia merasa seolah ia 'lah yang paling jahat disini.

"Bu.. Bukan begitu… aku hanya asal bicara tadi. Sudahlah tak usah membahas itu lagi. Anggap saja aku tak pernah mengatakannya," ujar Kyuhyun salah tingkah tanpa mau menatap _namja_ manis di hadapannya. Sejenak mereka tampak saling terdiam.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba berusaha memecah keheningan, jujur saja ia merasa resah dengan suasana canggung tadi. Kyuhyun tampaknya mulai bisa mengendalikan perasaan canggungnya, ia kini beralih menatap Sungmin yang tampaknya juga sudah mulai santai. Kyuhyun baru ingat, ia bahkan belum berkenalan dengan _namja_ –yang ia kira _yeoja_ ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_. Kau?"

"Lee Sungmin _imnida_," jawab Sungmin datar. Kyuhyun tampak mengangguk sekilas seraya menatap kegelapan yang menyelimuti jalanan, kemudian ia kembali beralih menatap _namja_ manis di hadapannya ini.

"Berapa umurmu, Sungmin-_ssi_? Kelihatannya kau masih sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun sok tahu. Tatapannya tampak menilai Sungmin dari atas sampai ke bawah. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir, tega-teganya _Appa_-nya menjual _namja-namja_ di bawah umur seperti ini.

"Umurku sembilan belas tahun, dan aku sudah lulus sekolah, Kyuhyun-_ssi_," ujar Sungmin tak terima di katakan masih sekolah. Kyuhyun tampak tersentak tak percaya. Sulit di percaya, bahkan wajah Sungmin terlihat jauh lebih muda di banding wajahnya yang notabene-nya baru berumur delapan belas tahun

"_Mwo_? Kau bercanda? Kau ini hobi sekali ya memanipulasi sesuatu. Pertama gender, sekarang umur," ujar Kyuhyun takjub. Sungmin tampak menatap Kyuhyun tak terima. Apa maksud pemuda itu? memanipulasi gender? Kyuhyun saja yang buta tak bisa membedakan antara _namja _dan _yeoja_.

"Tsk, terserah kau saja 'lah. Memang berapa umurmu?" tanya Sungmin tak mau ambil pusing.

"Aku… delapan belas tahun," jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Kali ini Sungmin yang tercengang. Yang benar saja? Kyuhyun malah terlihat lima tahun lebih tua dari usia aslinya. Tadinya Sungmin sempat berpikir kalau Kyuhyun adalah mahasiswa semester akhir. Tak ia sangka _namja_ di hadapannya itu justru lebih muda darinya.

"Hm, baiklah Kyuhyun-_ssi,_ berarti kau harus memanggilku _hyung, arra_?" ujar Sungmin seenaknya tanpa mau menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya hendak protes. Namun sebelum Kyuhyun protes, buru-buru ia kembali berbicara.

"Lalu setelah ini apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sungmin –masih- tanpa memandang Kyuhyun. Seketika Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Ia baru menyadari hal ini. Kenapa saat akan kabur tadi ia tak memikirkannya? Dasar bodoh. Merasa pertanyaannya tak terjawab, Sungmin berpaling menatap Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendenguskan napasnya gusar. Ia sudah menduga, pasti _namja_ bodoh itu tak merencanakan apapun saat akan kabur.

"Jangan bilang kau tak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Aku… aku tak memikirkannya," ujar Kyuhyun lirih. Sungmin tampak memutar bola matanya kesal. Ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi? Dia 'lah yang berperan sebagai _hyung_ disini. Lagipula, walaupun bodoh, _namja_ di hadapannya ini 'lah yang sudah membantunya keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, lebih baik kita istirahat dulu disini hingga besok pagi. Besok baru kita pikirkan apa yang harus kita lakukan," ujar Sungmin seraya memposisikan dirinya bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Perlahan matanya mulai terpejam. Ia benar-benar lelah malam ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak dapat memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa saat ini ayahnya tengah murka. Bagaimana jika ibunya yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan sang ayah? Bagaimana jika nanti ia dan Sungmin tertangkap? Bisa saja ayahnya akan membunuhnya. Dan Sungmin… bisa jadi Sungmin akan kembali di pekerjakan di rumah bordil itu.

Secercah perasaan tak rela mulai merasuk di benak Kyuhyun. Kenapa ia bisa begini tak rela jika Sungmin yang harus bekerja melayani _ahjussi-ahjussi_ kaya yang mesum? Padahal pada pekerja Siwon yang lainnya, ia merasa biasa saja –walaupun perasaan kasihan tetap ada.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin yang tertidur di sampingnya. Tanpa sadar segaris senyum manis tercetak di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Jika di amati… wajah Sungmin yang sedang tidur benar-benar terlihat polos. Benar-benar ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna.

TUK

Seketika Kyuhyun merasa tercekat. Bagaimana ini? Tiba-tiba saja kepala Sungmin terjatuh di pundaknya. Bukan. Bukan masalah ia tak rela pundaknya kini menjadi sandaran Sungmin. hanya saja… lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak tak normal. Ini gila!

Sekuat mungkin Kyuhyun berusaha menghilangkan perasaan-perasaan aneh itu, namun jantungnya tetap saja bekerja di luar batas normal.

'_Mungkin aku hanya lelah, lebih baik aku juga tidur'_ batin Kyuhyun seraya memejamkan matanya. Namun…

.

.

ARRGH

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya gusar. Kenapa ini terasa sulit sekali? Ia sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Perlahan, Kyuhyun mulai mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda yang kini tertidur pulas di bahunya. Tak dapat di pungkiri, wajah itu memang mempesona. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya seolah memang di ciptakan untuk saling melengkapi kesempurnaannya. Belum lagi kulitnya… putih dan sepertinya begitu halus.

Tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun mulai merambat naik menuju wajah Sungmin. Namun seketika ia tersentak. Kyuhyun bergegas menarik tangannya kembali. Sepertinya ia baru tersadar atas apa yang dia lakukan.

'_Astaga, apa yang aku lakukan? Aku terpesona pada namja? Tidak, tidak mungkin… aku masih menyukai yeoja. Tipeku malah masih yang seperti Krystal Jung,'_ batin Kyuhyun seraya membayangkan Krystal Jung, model majalah dewasa yang biasa ia baca diam-diam saat dosen tak masuk.

'_Mungkin yang tadi hanya refleks. Aku 'kan masih suka yeoja… ya, aku hanya refleks saja tadi,' _batin Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sial, bagaimana mungkin seorang _namja _bisa membuatnya seperti ini?

**-oooo-**

Siwon membuka kasar pintu rumahnya, hingga beberapa pelayan tersentak kaget. Para pelayan di rumah mewah itu bergegas menyingkir. Mereka sudah sangat paham watak sang tuan rumah jika sedang marah. Siapa pun bisa jadi pelampiasannya.

"Cho Kibum!"

Kibum tampak datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri suaminya yang sepertinya sedang marah besar ini.

"Kau kenapa Siwon-_ah_?" tanya Kibum was-was. Sepertinya ada hal yang sudah terjadi hingga mengakibatkan Siwon semarah ini. Siwon menatap Kibum tajam. Kibum tampak tercekat, bagaimana mungkin suaminya yang dulunya sangat lembut dan begitu mencintainya itu kini malah menatapnya setajam itu?

Kibum teringat saat kehidupan mereka dulu belum seperti ini. Dulu Siwon begitu lembut dan perhatian padanya, tak pernah sekalipun tatapan tajam seperti sekarang ia dapatkan. Namun semenjak kejadian 'itu', Siwon kini mulai berubah. Ia mulai berambisi mengumpulkan harta sebanyak mungkin, sekalipun melalui jalan yang salah. Tak ada lagi Siwon yang lembut dan penyabar. Bahkan putra mereka satu-satunya pun –Kyuhyun- seringkali merasa jengah dengan pekerjaan _Appa_-nya itu.

"Dimana anak itu?" tanya Siwon dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Dimana anak kurang ajar itu? Dia tak pulang ke rumah bukan?" Kibum tampak tersentak kaget. Kyuhyun? benarkah putranya itu tak pulang ke rumah? Apa Kyuhyun mencoba kabur dari rumah lagi seperti saat dua tahun yang lalu?

Dua tahun yang lalu memang Kyuhyun pernah mencoba kabur dari rumah karena merasa malu pada pekerjaan ayahnya. Namun tak sampai membuat Siwon semurka ini. Siwon malah terkesan tak peduli sampai akhirnya Kibum sendiri yang akhirnya membujuk Kyuhyun untuk pulang ke rumah.

Namun kenapa sekarang sepertinya Siwon begitu marah? Apa Kyuhyun berbuat ulah lagi seperti saat itu? Saat dimana ia mencoba membakar tempat prostitusi yang di kelola Siwon.

"Tapi… semalam ia masih berada di kamarnya," jawab Kibum ragu. Bergegas ia dan Siwon berjalan ke kamar Kyuhyun. dan… benar saja, kamar itu kosong. Jadi benar… yang di lihat Siwon semalam adalah Kyuhyun.

"Ku mohon, Wonnie-_ya_… ada apa ini? Aku mohon jangan apa-apakan Kyuhyun," seketika perasaan tak enak mulai menyeruak di benak Kibum.

"Anak kurang ajar itu telah membawa salah seorang 'mesin-uang'-ku!" ujar Siwon geram. Seketika Kibum tercekat. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? kenapa bisa senekad ini? Tanpa memperhatikan wajah khawatir Kibum, Siwon mulai men-_dial_ salah seorang _bodyguard_-nya.

"Yongguk! Cepat cari lagi dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dan bawa mereka padaku! Atau kalian semua yang akan menerima akibatnya!"

**-oooo-**

Kyuhyun tampak berjalan dengan lemas di samping Sungmin. Tadi, pagi-pagi buta, Sungmin sengaja membangunkannya dan mengajaknya pergi dari sana. Yang benar saja? Ia masih sangat mengantuk. Semalaman ia tak bisa tidur akibat jantungnya yang terus berdetak tak normal, dan ketika ia mulai bisa tidur Sungmin malah membangunkannya dengan paksa.

"Hey, Sungmin hyung, kita mau kemana?"

"Entahlah, kita cari tempat tinggal yang biaya sewanya murah saja. Kau punya uang tidak?" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan menyelidik. Kyuhyun tampak mengangguk lemah, tampaknya efek kantuknya masih sangat terasa.

"Aku membawa uang. Tapi tak cukup banyak. Aku tak yakin kita bisa mendapatkan penginapan murah dengan uang segini," ujar Kyuhyun pesimis.

"Ah, sudahlah, kita cari coba dulu. Mungkin saja kita beruntung."

**-oooo-**

Wanita paruhbaya berwajah galak itu tampak menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin curiga. Pasalnya mereka berdua tampak seperti dua orang pelarian. Sungmin menatap ramah wanita paruhbaya itu berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Apakah ada flat kosong, nyonya? Kasihan adikku, ia kelelahan. Kami baru tiba disini beberapa jam yang lalu," ujar Sungmin. Wanita tua itu tampak menatap mereka menilai.

"Benarkah dia adikmu? Sulit di percaya," Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seketika tercekat, apa kebohongan mereka ketahuan?

"Apa maksudmu nyonya? Tentu saja dia adikku, apa yang membuatmu tak percaya?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan senyum ramahnya. Kyuhyun melengos pelan melihat Sungmin yang tampaknya sedang melancarkan rayuan pada wanita tua itu.

"Aku tak percaya…" ujar wanita tua itu seraya memicingkan matanya mengamati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

GLUK

Sungmin sudah harap-harap cemas menanti apa yang akan di katakan wanita itu. Oh, ayolah… jangan persulit ini. Sejauh ini baru flat di sini yang berharga sesuai dengan uang di dompet Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua sudah berkeliling sejak tadi, namun tak ada flat atau penginapan lain yang semurah ini.

"Kalian berbohong. Pasti kau bukan kakaknya, kau adalah adiknya. Bagaimana mungkin adikmu berwajah lebih tua darimu. Kau mau membohongi orangtua sepertiku?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap wanita tua itu tak percaya. Rupanya hanya itu…Sungmin tampak tertawa canggung, setidaknya ini cukup melegakan. Wanita itu tak curiga macam-macam. Namun lain dengan ekspresi Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu tampak merengut kesal.

'_Dasar rabun! Aku ini tampan, bukan tua.'_

"Ah, jadi bagaimana nyonya? Kau lihat 'kan? Adikku sudah sangat kelelahan. Jadi… bisakah kau berikan kuncinya?"

**-oooo-**

Kyuhyun terus mengumpat di sepanjang jalan menuju flat mereka di lantai dua. Sementara itu Sungmin lebih memilih untuk cuek.

"Apa dia buta? Dia bilang aku tua? Yang benar saja…"

BRUG

"Aww… suara ringisan wanita sontak membuat Kyuhyun menyadari kalau ia baru saja menabrak orang. Sungmin tampak menghentikan langkahnya dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya.

"Mi-_mianhae_… aku tak sengaja…" ujar Kyuhyun buru-buru. Namun bukannya marah, wanita yang barusan ia tabrak itu justru tersenyum manis memandang Kyuhyun. Sungmin tampak memicingkan matanya ketika menyadari tatapan aneh dari _yeoja_ itu.

"_Gwaenchana_… kau orang baru disini?"

"_Ne_, dia adikku. Kami baru pindah ke sini. _Kajja_, Kyuhyun-_ah_," ujar Sungmin buru-buru menarik Kyuhyun dari sana. Firasatnya mengatakan, akan lebih lama mereka disana jika meladeni si _yeoja_ tadi.

**-oooo-**

Kyuhyun mendesah lega, akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat dengan layak. Setidaknya walaupun flat ini kecil, tinggal disini masih lebih enak daripada harus luntang lantung di jalan. Kyuhyun terdiam memandang Sungmin yang kini tampaknya sedang melamun.

"Sungmin-_ah_…"

CTAK

"Panggil aku '_hyung_'!"

Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya pelan, seraya menggerutu pelan, "_Ne, ne, arra_… kau kenapa melamun, _hyung_?"

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kyuhyun-_ah_? kita sudah tak punya uang lagi. Aku tak yakin bisa langsung mendapatkan pekerjaan. Kita bahkan belum makan apa-apa hari ini," gumam Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya sejenak.

"Kau tunggulah disini, aku mau ke telepon umum. Aku akan meminjam uang pada temanku. Aku rasa aku masih punya sedikit uang disini," ujar Kyuhyun seraya meraba saku celananya.

"Maaf aku menyusahkanmu," ujar Sungmin tak enak.

**-oooo-**

Saat ini Sungmin tengah menatap sekeliling flat tempat tinggalnya, namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang tampak sedang berjalan bersama _yeoja_ yang kemarin ia tabrak. Tampaknya mereka sudah sangat akrab.

'_Hah, apa urusanku jika mereka akrab?'_ batin Sungmin kemudian berbalik masuk ke flatnya. Namun…

"Sungmin _hyung_…"

Mau tak mau Sungmin berbalik menatap dua orang yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Changmin, temanku. Nanti siang dia akan kemari," ujar Kyuhyun senang. Sungmin tampak menatap Kyuhyun ragu, "Apa temanmu itu bisa dipercaya, Kyu?"

"Tentu saja. Dia teman baikku. Dan, ah, ya, ini Victoria, _yeoja_ yang kemarin aku tak sengaja ku tabrak. Ternyata ia anak dari _ahjumma_ pemilik flat ini," terang Kyuhyun seraya mengenalkan sosok _yeoja _di sebelahnya.

"_Annyeong oppa…_ Victoria _imnida_…" ujar Victoria lembut. Sungmin tampak menatap Victoria menilai. Sepertinya ia _yeoja_ yang baik.

"Nah_, kajja_ kita masuk, _hyung_, sampai jumpa, Vic."

**-oooo-**

Sungmin menatap heran pemuda –kelewat- tinggi yang kini tengah menatapnya tak berkedip. _Namja_ tinggi itu tampaknya tak merespon ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, dan malah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri –menatap Sungmin tanpa berkedip.

"_Ya_! Kau siapa? Ada perlu apa?" sentak Sungmin. _Namja_ tinggi itu tampaknya mulai tersadar. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.

"Changmin _imnida,_ teman Kyuhyun," Sungmin mengangguk paham. Rupanya ini teman yang Kyuhyun ceritakan.

"Hey, Shim Changmin sedang apa kau? Merayu Sungmin _hyung_, eoh?" tiba-tiba saja sosok Kyuhyun muncul menghampiri Sungmin dan Changmin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Changmin, Kyuhyun bergegas menarik masuk sahabatnya itu.

"Kyu, aku pergi dulu. _Mian_ Changmin-_ssi,_ tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama," ujar Sungmin.

"Kau mau kemana _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun was-was. Bagaimana jika nanti Sungmin bertemu dengan salah satu _bodyguard Appa_-nya?

"Aku mau mencoba cari kerja, Kyu. Sudahlah tak perlu khawatir, aku akan hati-hati. Sampai jumpa."

**-oooo-**

"MWO?!"

Changmin membelalakan matanya tak percaya saat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ceritanya. Seluruh kejadian saat ia membawa kabur Sungmin ia ceritakan tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun –kecuali saat bagian ia mencium Sungmin tentunya.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Kyu!" decak Changmin kagum.

"Tapi… kalau ku lihat-lihat Sungmin _hyung_ manis juga… aku rasa aku menyukainya," ujar Changmin lagi dengan mata berbinar. Sontak Kyuhyun merasa dadanya memanas. Changmin menyukai Sungmin?

"Tidak boleh! kau tak boleh menyukainya!" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Changmin heran, "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Changmin curiga, namun seketika ia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tertawa.

"Ah, tidak mungkin. Kau 'kan _straight_…" ujar Changmin sambil tertawa, mau tak mau Kyuhyun juga ikut tertawa tak ikhlas (?). Namun diam-diam ia menghela napas lega juga. Bagaimana jika tadi Changmin tadi mengira ia sudah tidak 'lurus' lagi? Tidak, tidak… ia yakin ia masih 'lurus'.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku akan tetap mendekati Sungmin _hyung_," ujar Changmin tiba-tiba tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang kini mulai menatapnya garang.

**-oooo-**

Beberapa saat selepas kepergian Changmin tadi, Kyuhyun lebih banyak diam. Bahkan Sungmin pulang pun, ia tak sadar. Sungmin menatap heran pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Kau kenapa? Mana Changmin?" hening. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

"_Ya_! Aku bicara padamu! Mana Changmin?"

BRAK

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan si tukang makan itu? selalu saja Changmin!" ujar Kyuhyun geram kemudian beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin masih mematung kaget.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Bergegas Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu depandan membukanya. Ia tampak tercengang. Dihadapannya kini telah berdiri Victoria dengan sebuah rantang di tangannya. Sungmin menatap heran pada gadis ini.

"Victoria-_ssi_? Ada apa?"

"Aku… aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini untuk Kyuhyun _oppa_…" ujar Victoria malu-malu kemudian bergegas pergi dari sana. Sungmin menatap remeh pada rantang di tangannya.

'_Untuk Kyuhyun oppa? Hanya untuknya? Sudah punya penggemar, eoh?'_ batin Sungmin sinis.

**.**

**TBC/DISCONTINUE?**

**.**

**A/N : Annyeong… I'm back with failed chapter… T.T… mianhae, udah update-nya lama, hasilnya ancur kayak gini pula… suer deh, gak PD mau publish chapter ini. Aku gak berharap lebih, kok. Kalau yang review emang minim (?). Fict ini bakal aku discontinue ^^.**

**So, ini adalah chapter penentu (?), apakah fict ini bakal dilanjut atau tidak, kkk~ *di timpuk readers*.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO ::**

**.**

**Pumpkinsparkyumin | cho hyo woon | kyuminsaranghae | sissy | TifyTiffanyLee | Zahra Amelia | dirakyu | 137137137 | hanya KyuMin yg REAL | OhSooYeol | zi'Pumpkins | Cho Yooae | Minnie kyumin | Cho Na Na | kyumine | minimin | Phia89 | NaizhuAmakusa | arianyferyna.**

**.**

**Last,**

**Mind to give me a Review?**


End file.
